conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trífórtmáise ham
| course = | served = | main_ingredient = , , s | minor_ingredient = | variations = | serving_size = 100 g | calories = | protein = | fat = | carbohydrate = | glycemic_index = | similar_dish = | other = }} Trífórtmáise ham, also known as Céig-an-gcróiche, is a Rockallic that is usually either thinly sliced or cut into small cubes, served either cooked or uncooked depending on the dish it is used in. Renowned for its nutty, sweet taste, all legs of Trífórtmáise ham are cured around the village of Trífórtmáise in farms located around the Láic-an-blóidhin or one of the three larger and various smaller streams feeding it. The most expensive legs are cured in Férme Céidio, the "Hidden Farm", located at the lakeside of Láic Céidio, and go for over skr. 75.00 per kilo. Etymology The Fernolian name céig-an-gcróiche is derived from Old Fernolian and means "meat from the gallows" or "gallow-hung meat", referring to the way that the meat is hung to be cured. History The wherein the village of Trífórtmáise is located has long been known as the origin of the most excellent hams, providing hams to many of the royal families of the eastern side of the island of Rockall since as early as the 11th century. Documents in the royal libraries of the kingdoms of Pen, Léubheithritha, Béillódin and Lewvale dating from the 11th and 13th century already acknowledge a frequent supply of Trífórtmáise ham to these families, and it is believed that many more royal families had a frequent delivery despite there not remaining any official documents of it. Manufacture Traditionally, Trífórtmáise ham is made from a wild boar's hind thighs, though ham from domesticated pigs has not been unusual since the 17th century. Hind legs of other animals are also sometimes used, for example lamb. The meat from the thighs is carefully cut off the bone, which stays attached to the leg and will be used to make another kind of ham, Cóisein-ag-lan ("legs-up"). It is cured and dried in a process that can take between eight months and over two years depending on the size of the ham and the desired flavour. The ham is cleaned, , and a locally produced , made from either apples or pears, is massaged into it, optionally with herbs and spices. A ham without any spices is known as Céig-an-gcróiche-héibh, or "gallow-hung meat without", meaning that it is without any herbal additives. When herbs are used, it is always specified in the name of the ham which ones are used exactly. The ham is then left to dry for three months until all the blood has been drained and dried away, and so the flavour and aroma of the herbs and spices can be absorbed by the meat. It is then gently washed using water from the streams in the valley to get rid of the salt, put in a pig's bladder, tied together, and hung by a noose in a cellar. After any time between eight months and over two years of hanging, the ham is taken off its noose and is ready to be served. The time can differ significantly between different producers: the youngest hams only hang for six months, the oldest hams for three-and-a-half years. Geographic location The geographic location of the valley is considered one of the most important influences on the perceived excellence of the hams. Located in a glacial valley on the southeastern face of the Pen Ridge of the Lóda na Núille, it lies in a , protected from the prevailing westerly and southwesterly winds. Surrounded on all sides by high outcrops, the valley is also protected from northerly and northeasterly winds. This effectively means that the temperature in the valley is quite stably between 10 and 20 degrees centigrade throughout most of the year. The abundance of fresh mountain water combined with the impact of the sun usually creates a rather foggy atmosphere in the valley, which is an important aspect of the cultivation of flavour in the hams. All producers leave the windows in their cellars open to let the moist morning air enter to caress the hung hams. The abundance of fog promotes the formation of bacterial cultures in the hams that give them their distinctive flavour. All cellar windows face north, so that the hams are at no risk of being negatively influenced when a southerly storm rages over the valley. Variaties There are countless varieties of Trífórtmáise ham, including, but certainly not limited to: *''Céig-an-gcróiche-héibh'': a ham without any additional flavouring through the addition of herbs or spices. Usuaully dried for 18-20 months, it has a very distinctive nutty flavour, combined with a hint of salt and a buttery texture. *''Céig-an-gcróiche-l'éia'' ("with ice"): a ham that is infused with mountain mint and hung in the coldest parts of the coldest cellars of the valley. Dried for 15 months, it has a distinctive minty flavour and a pronounced meaty aftertaste. Use Trífórtmáise ham can be served in a variety of ways. As a snack, Trífórtmáise ham is sliced thinly, served on a plate and traditionally washed down with cider or beer. Snackers simply take a slice of ham in their hand and are expected to slowly chew it as to optimally enjoy the flavour. In its sliced form it can also be served on a slice of bread or a cracker, sans butter or any other condiments. Category:Rockall Category:Rockallic cuisine